fnaf fonnie fanfiction
by Silvernight126
Summary: Open it and you'll see!


**Hi peeps, Silvernight 126 here! I'm doing FNAF Yuri/yaoi requests now! ALL CREDIT GOES TO +Radonna Neal on GOOGLE+!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Foxy was sitting in pirate's cove as board as hell,_ Chica was straightening Freddys tie when Bonnie walked onto the stage. "Hey, Fredbear, have you seen my guitar anywhere" She asked Him. "Nope, not a clue" Chica looked at Bonnie and smiled. "It's in pirates cove silly!" Chica squacked as she pointed to the pirates cove in the corner of the pizzeria.

Bonnie skidded to a hault ,before he crashed into Foxy, as he saw Foxy sleeping with Bonnies guitar. "Uhh... Foxy? What are you doing with my guitar?" Foxy woke up with a jolt. "Oh! Hey there Bon Bon... i've been board as hell in here!" He called to Bonnie exausted. "Well" Bonnie looked at Foxy. "Can I have my guitar back now?" He asked. "You can practice here with me" She smiles with a glint of lust that Bonnie didn't see.

 **Chapter 2**

 _"A-alright... I guess I can play for you"_ Bonnie looked at Foxy with confused eyes. " _Why would Foxy want me to play for him?"_ Bonnie thought. All of the sudden Foxys cold metal hands grabed his waist and pulled him down onto Foxys lap. "Uhh! Why did you do that Foxy!?" Bonnie gasped. "To many questions! Not enough playing!" Foxy gave Bonnie his guitar and Bonnie started playing, _Perfect two_ by _Aburn._ Foxy stared at Bonnie with loving eyes, Bonnie shifted a little.

 **Chapter 3**

 _Bonnie got off of Foxy._ "I think that's enough practice for today, Fo-" Bonnie was cut off by Foxy grabbing him in a tight hug. "WHAT THE HELL! FOXY LET ME GO!" Foxy started to tickle Bonnie and he started to laugh. "Foxy! P-please stop that!" He spoke with a mouthful of laughter. "Now Bon Bon, I have a question for ye'" Foxy stopped tickling Bonnie. "What is it Foxy?" She said in confusion. Foxy stared at Bonnie for some moments. "W-why do I love you?" He stammered.

 **Chapter 4**

 _Bonnie blushes at the question Foxy just told him._ "I-I don't know" Foxy leans closer to Bonnie and his lips touch Bonnies. Bonnies eyes went wide, then closed while he blushed. Foxy took his lips away form Bonnies. "Foxy... I-I like you but, but love is to much right now." He whispered so the other animatronics didn't hear. "What are ye' talking about?" He questioned. "You and I are a 'Thing' now." Foxy leans in and hugs Bonnie. Tears flowing down his and Bonnies face. "Bonnie, I will always love ye' until the very end!"

 **Chapter 5**

 _Bonnie kisses Foxy for some moments. Mmm~_ he kisses him back bringing him closer to him. Freddy wonders whats taking Bonnie so long so him and Chica go to Pirates cove. Freddy looks inside and sees them kissing and gets confused and angry. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" He yelled. Foxy and Bonnie each stop kissing and blush hard. "Oh god." Bonnie whispers.

 **Chapter 6**

 _Chica pokes her head in._ "What's wrong Fre-..." Chica fell silent and she got a nosebleed. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" She runs off to the bathroom and throws up. "This is DISGUSTING! Are you two GAY or something!?" Foxy looks at Bonnie then Freddy and gulps. "N-no I'm Gay not Bon, I just brought him into MY mess... don't be mad at Bon... be mad at me." Foxy hated to lie, but he had to, to save Bonnie. Freddy grabs Bonnie with his hard metal hands. "I'm getting you away from this pedophile!" He and Bonnie walks out of Pirates cove. Foxy and Bonnie started to droop their heads down with slight tears running down their eyes.

 **Chapter 7**

 _"I'm ok!"_ She walked out of the bathroom and glared at Bonnie. Freddy was talking about how he should stay away from Foxy. Bonnie cries a little but Freddy didn't notice. While Freddy was talking to Bonnie, Foxy was taking a snooze. **5 HOURS LATER.** Bonnie runs into Pirates cove while Freddy an' Chica weren't looking. "FOXY!" Bonnie ran in and hugged Foxy tightly Foxy woke up and puffed out a glop of air that Bonnie had made with them coliding together. Bonnie let go and Foxy started to stammer. "I thought Fazfuck told you to stay away from a 'pedophile'?" He joked then hugged Bonnie tightly. "He did... " Bonnie sighed."I just don't care what the FUCK he says!" Bonnie smiles and tears flowed down his face. Foxy smiled and leaned in and kissed Bonnie.

 **Chapter 8**

 _Bonnie kissed Foxy as well and Foxy flipped Bonnie over._ "Uhh Foxy? What are you doing?!" Bonnie gasped. "Bend over _please~_ " Foxy smirked and Bonnie obayed.

 **Chapter 9**

 _Foxy smiled and licked the back of Bonnies neck._ "FOX-" Bonnie was cut off by a low moan deep inside his throat. "-Oh Foxy that's the spot!" Bonnie murmured lustfully. Foxy nibbled slowly and softly on Bonnies neck. Bonnie bends over further. "I'm ready for you, Fo-" Bonnie screeched ,but not to loudly, as Foxy shoved his snout in Bonnies ass. "AHH~"

 **Chapter 10**

 _Foxy thrusted in and out slowly at first then faster and faster each thrust._ "Oh mm!" Bonnie moaned in pain and pleasure. Foxy took off his eye patch and shoved it in Bonnies mouth. Foxy started to thrust faster and faster. "Mmmmhmm! More Foxy!" He smiled. "Oh Bon Bon!" Smirked Foxy.

 **Chapter 10 part 2**

 _"Where the hell is Bonnie!"_ He stammered to Chica. "In pirates cove with Foxy, DUH!" Chica murmmered as she played the arcade games. _"DAMNIT BONNIE!"_ Freddy thought angrily in his head as he stomped towards Pirates cove. Foxy cuddled with Bonnie, and Bonnie is panting hard. Freddy walks into Pirates cove. "What the fuck did you do to Bonnie you pedophile!?" Foxy laughs and snuggles Bonnie more ignoring the question. "None of your FUCKIN' business How about you go fix your bowtie or let Chica suck your Dick? OK?!" Foxy chuckled at the joke as Freddy grabed Bonnie and dragged him out of Pirates cove angry as hell, Bonnie rolled his eyes as Foxy cried a little while he still laughed at the joke that Bonnie had made.

 **Chapter 11**

 _Freddy through Bonnie into the storage room._ "Listen you little shit! Stay the hell away from Foxy, he's a pedophile" Freddy says angrily. "Who's the pedophile here?! HUH!" Bonnie yelled as he got up but got pushed down. "Well, I guess i'm the pedophile here" He said with a lustful gleam in his eyes as he went closer and closer to Bonnie and then touched his lips with his. Bonnie tried to get away but Freddy was to strong and held him to the ground, Freddy flipped over Bonnie. "Now it's my turn to have a little 'FUN' " He smirked. "Fox-" Bonnie was cut off when Freddy untied his tie and wraps it around Bonnies mouth. "fmohdxhy" Bonnie tried to call Foxys name. _"Foxy"_ Bonnie cried and cried. "Oh don't worry Bon Bon!" Suddenly Freddy jammed his cock in Bonnies ass. Bonnie screamed and screamed as Freddy thrusted faster and faster.

 **Chapter 11 part 2**

 _Freddy thrusted into Bonnie harder and his dick grew longer._ Bonnie cried as hard as he could cry but no one could hear him, Freddy kept raping Bonnie ignoring the screams on pain and no pleasure what so ever. Foxy walked around for a while until he heard muffled screams. "That sounds like Bon Bon!" He screamed as he raced towards the storage room, opens the door and sees his beloved being raped by the big brown bear. Freddy didn't notice Foxy until Foxy pounced onto Freddy knocking him off Bonnie, tears in his eyes he yelled. "What are you doing you MOTHER FUCKER!" "Having 'fun' " Freddy joked as Bonnie squeezed up in the corner where foxy had stood. With tears swelling up in Foxys face he whipped around in Freddys direction and bit his metal neck hard. "HEY!" Freddy kicked Foxy in the stomach and he flew back.

 **Chapter 11 part 3**

 _Foxy bit him harder until blood filled his mouth._ Freddy tried to push Foxy away but he was to exausted from the sex he had with the crying rabbit animatronic. Bonnie stood up and stared silently at the two animatronics fighting a grousome battle, Foxy gragged Freddy across the hard floor and punches him harder and harder he bared his teeth with blood still dripping from them. Freddy starts to choke Foxy and Foxy struggles to get free then claws Freddys face and swelled one of his eyes. Freddy let go of Foxy and covered his eye with his animatronic hand. Foxy started to kick Freddy so hard the he started to cough up blood, Bonnie watched as the Brown metal bear fell on the ground silently and lay still ,but he was still breating. Foxy panted as blood splattered on the ground from his neck. "Bon, are you ok?" He asked Bonnie, frightened for him. Bonnie stares at Foxy and runs towards him and hugs him tightly. "Thank you" Bonnie finally said.

 **Chapter 12**

 _Foxy carried Bonnie all the way back to pirates cove. "the only safe place I know of"_ Foxy thought as he limped into Pirates cove and set down Bonnie. "Foxy, are you ok?" Bonnie looked at his wounds. "Yeah, never better, why?" He panted. "I-it's just that you got pretty damaged, can I help?" He asked. "Yes, of course you can Bon Bon" Bonnie caught eye of some rags and rapped them around his wounds, as he was washing the blood off with some water Bonnie said. "Thank you, for saving me" Foxy hugged Bonnie. "I would do anything for you. I heard you... I hear my beloved."

 **Chapter 13**

 _Chica walks into the storage room and sees Freddy and gasped._ "Fred are you ok!?" She yelped. Freddy wakes up and slowly get up. "It was that fucking fox!" He angerly shouted. "Well, let me help you." "No! I can do this myself!" He walked out of the storage room with some of foxys, but mostly his, blood. He scurried to Pirates cove.

"You need to rest, Foxy" Bonnie told him. "Not unless you sleep with me" "I love you, Foxy" "I love you too, Bon"

 **Chapter 14**

 _Bonnie and Foxy were asleep in Prates cove when Freddy walked in swirling a knife in his hand._ Foxy twitched his ear and heard something but he ignored it because he thought it was Bonnie, Freddy went closer and closer to Foxy with the knife still in his hand. He put it against Foxys chest... ((cliffhanger))

 **Chapter 14 part 2**

 _Foxy sniffs the air and smells the stench of Freddys blood._ Foxy kicked Freddy away at the sight of the knife, Angry as hell. " Give it up already... i'm gay for Bonnie and that's it!" Foxy yelled in anger. Bonnie woke up and huddled toward Foxy and held his arm. "What the hell Freddy fazfuck!""You know what, fine! you two are not part of my life anymore! Go live your life fucking gay!" He stompped out of pirates cove with a red face. "YOU TWO DISGUST ME!" He yelled at the two of them. "What's so wrong with being Gay?" He stammered. "Nothings wrong with it, Bon. Freddy just doesn't know what love really is."

 **Chapter 15 (the ending)**

 _ **It's been a couple of years since Bonnie and Foxy had started being together,**_ **they were now officially partners for life. They were married on the day they adopted their first child named Roxy. Chica totally fine with it but Freddy was not pleased, a few months ago Roxy, their child, went missing and now Foxy knows that Fred has Roxy. This is what happens when they, Bonnie and Foxy, find their daughter in chains, and next to their eight year old daughter was Freddy sleeping his ass off.**

Foxy grabbed Freddy by the neck with tears flowing down his eyes. "What have you done to our daughter!" He screamed loud enough that Chica could hear them with headphones on. Bonnie ran over to her daughter and unchained her and hugged her tightly as Roxy cried and hugged him back. Foxy threw Freddy on the ground so hard he got a concusion. Foxy ran to his daughter and hugged her tight tears flowing down all ther faces, except for Freddy who was un-consious.

 **They left Freddy in the storage room as they went to Pirates cove, soon after the police came and Freddy talked to them and he went to jail for 3 years. Foxy wouldn't let Roxy out of his sight until she was old enough. (Bonnie was technically the mother and Foxy was the father) Their lives were happy after that, until... Roxy got a boyfriend.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT OK JUST SAYING AGAIN ALL CREDIT GOES TO +Radonna Neal on Google+ :)**


End file.
